Two Guys, One Night: Part 1
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Hey everybody, I'm BAAAACK!!There's a back to school dance and to keep them from fighting, Kari goes with both T.K and Davis!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Two Guys, One Night Part 1

I do not own Digimon, even though I said I wasn't going to write anymore digimon fics! Hey, season 2 gave me some ideas! I couldn't help it!

In Kari's class on Monday, just as they were taking a test, the principal's voice went over the intercom.

"Attention students, the back to school dance is this Friday. Start the school year off right with a party!"

"Oh cool, a party!" Davis shouted out loud, dropping his pencil and rising to his feet.

"Shh!" Kari hushed, "let him finish!"

"Anything for you, Kari!" he sat back down and gazed at her.

"Shh!" T.K hushed again, "we were taking a test!"

"Shut up, V.J!"

"The dance is casual and it's just a dollar to get in. It starts at 7:30 and ends at 9:30. Show your school spirit and come to the dance!" the intercom switched off.

"I'm there, Mr. Principal!" Davis cried, jumping up and pointing to the intercom.

"Davis, sit down!" the teacher scowled. "You're not going anywhere until we finish this test!"

"Y-yes, yes sir!" he sat back down and tapped his pencil on his paper.

"Now I know you are all excited about the dance," the teacher said with a smile, "Me too. In fact, when I was your age..."

All the kids groaned when there teacher started his story. "Please, the test!" T.K said, "let's finish the test!"

"I'm already finished," Kari said, holding her paper up.

"Kari, what'd you get for number 7?" Davis asked in a whisper.

"You can't cheat!" T.K whispered back.

"I wasn't talking to you, R.A!"

T.K grumbled and finished his test. "I'm done too, sir." (AN: I don't know the teacher's name! Is it Mr. Fugiyama?? Or was that just Tai's old teacher??)

The teacher came by and took their tests. Because there were still people working on their tests, (Davis included!) to be quiet and still be able to communicate, T.K opened his notebook and started writing a note to Kari. (AN: I did this a lot in my classes, don't tell me you don't do the same!)

"Hey, Kari," he began, "want to come with me to the dance this Friday?" he pushed the notebook to her.

Kari took her pen and wrote her message below his, "Sure, T.K! Why not?"

When he saw her message, T.K almost jumped up and raised his arms to shout, "Yaaaahooo! She said yes!" instead, he blushed, smiled at Kari and wrote another message. "What time to you want me to pick you up?"

"The dance starts at 7:30, so come to my place sometime before 7:00."

T.K smiled, "should we take Patamon and Gatomon with us?" he wrote down, followed with a happy face.

Kari almost burst out laughing, and wrote "I don't think they will be aloud to get in!"

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them, "Remember to read pages 10-15 in your History books!"

Davis was _still_ working on his test, "I can't believe there's a test and school's only just started!"

T.K and Kari got their stuff together and the left the class, hand in hand.

"He's holding her hand!" he whispered. He quickly filled in the last bubbles without looking at the answers or questions and put on the teacher's desk, "See you tomorrow, sir!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you home, Kari," T.K said, "I'll carry your books for you too."

"Oh, T.K, you don't have too," she said, "that's what backpacks are for!"

"Hold it right there!" Davis shouted, "alright, N.J, what do you think you're doing with my girl?!"

"_Your girl?_" Kari gasped, "since when was I your girl!?"

"And I'm not named after a state in the United States!" T.K snapped, "I should know, my brother's girlfriend lives there!" (Okay, that's going too far, maybe Mimi and Matt didn't really hook up before she left, but T.K likes Mimi and I think Matt and Mimi look good together.) "Why can't you get my name right? It's T.K, understand? TEEEEEKAAAAAYYY!!!"

"What's it short for?" Davis demanded. "Trouble and Krime?"

"You need to learn how to spell!" T.K said, stomping toward Davis. "How'd you like for me to say your name? Huh, Mavis, Javis, Tavis!???!"

"Shut up, you look like Gilligan in that hat!" Davis pushed T.K

"Cut it out!" Kari shouted, pulling T.K back protectively and stepping into Davis' face, "right now, Davis, or I'll rip my brother's goggles right from your head!"

"He only gave them to you because yours broke anyway," T.K pointed out.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that, Kari," Davis said, stunned, "remember, if it weren't for me, Veemon wouldn't have armor digivovled and you would be a goner!"

"I was okay…I only hurt my ankle."

"Oh, yeah?" T.K said, "well, if it wasn't for me, Angemon wouldn't have digivovled and both me and Kari would have been goners!"

"Incase you've forgotten," Kari said, folding her arms, "if it wasn't for me and my sacrifice, Gatmomon would've have digivolved and Myotismon would've had made _everyone_ goners!"

"She got you there," T.K said to Davis.

"Oh, be quiet!" Davis grumbled. He looked at Kari, "Uh, Kari, want to come with me to the dance this Friday?"

"Sorry, Davis," she apologized, "T.K already asked me. I'm going with him."

"What?!"

"Why don't you ask Yolei?" T.K suggested.

"Yolei?"

Izzy walked by with Yolei chasing after him, "Hey, Izzy, wait up?"

"What is it Yolei?" Izzy asked turning to her.

Yolei ran to him and stopped in front him to catch her breath, "Izzy…would you….." she gasped, "go," gasp "go with me to the" gasp "dance this Friday?"

Izzy shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not. I don't have much homework and even if I do get homework Friday, I'll finish it in time."

Davis, T.K and Kari watched with wide open mouths.

"What?" Yolei cried, "I asked you nicely and you turned me off!" she started banging on his chest, thinking he said no, "you need to get a life! Why, Izzy, why…Oh, you said yes!"

Izzy nodded. "That's right."

Yolei laughed and threw her arms around Izzy's neck, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem."

"Pick me up at 7:00!" she told him as she turned around and nearly crashed into a lamp past, "Oh, bye Izzy!" she shouted, waving.

Izzy blushed and wave, "what have I gotten myself into?" Izzy whispered to himself and walked past Kari, T.K and Davis, who were still shocked. "Hey guys!"

"Hi, Izzy," Kari mumbled, over coming her shock, "so, you're going to the dance with Yolei?"

"Uh-huh," Izzy said. "I better get going. See ya!"

"Well, does that answer your question, N.A?" Davis asked.

"N.A," T.K mumbled, "Are you saying I'm Not Applicable to be Kari's date?"

"I'm way cooler than you are!" Davis shouted.

"I don't think so!" T.K shouted back, "my brother's a rock star! Coolness runs in the family!"

"Why would you think Kari would go with you?" Davis demanded. "What did she ever say to you?"

"I knew her before you did, buddy," T.K said, "and as a matter of fact, she even said to me one time in the digiworld 'you're the man!'"

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Kari said, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, well," Davis snarled, "I can protect Kari better than you anytime!"

"Oh, really?" T.K questioned. 

"Really!"

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Davis was about to punch T.K, but T.K dodged it, "whoa, I am not planning to become _exactly_ like my brother! I don't care if I look up to him or not, I'm not going to fight with you!"

"You're a wimp, G.K!"

"You got the last letter right!" T.K told him. "Now, you just need the T."

"Stop it!" Kari shouted, "That's enough!" (I loved how she said it the first time!)

Davis blinked and turned to Kari. T.K put his hand on his hip, "what is it, Kari?" they both asked.

Kari sighed and hung her head, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this," she said to herself and raised her head, "I'll go," gulp, "with both of you."

"HUH?! WHAT?!" T.K and Davis gasped.

"I like you both," she said, "even you, Davis."

"See, I told you!" Davis said to T.K.

"T.K, you're very nice and sweet and you make me laugh," she started.

T.K blushed, "Oh, thanks, Kari."

"And you Davis…you're an um…well, a very good soccer player and I like how you do stand up to the digimon emperor."

Davis smiled and rubbed his nose and put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, well, I couldn't let him hurt Veemon or you."

"So, I'll go with both of you."

"We both pay her way in," T.K said.

"Yeah, 50-50!" Davis agreed. "It's a deal!"

"We'll even walk you home, right Davis?" T.K said, slipping his left arm through Kari's right.

"Sure, R.K!" he took Kari's other arm.

"Getting closer," T.K mumbled.

They walked her home and stopped at her door, "as your dates, we'll take you home each day this week until the dance!" T.K said.

"Yeah! And if you want, we can do it for the rest of the school year," Davis told her, "and the year after that, and the year after that. So, in high school, we'll still be walking you home! We'll protect you from that mean evil digimon emperor for you, Kari!"

"Thanks," Kari said, placing her hands on each of their shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kari!" T.K and Davis said in unison.

Kari walked inside and slammed the door behind her. She put her back against it. Tai ran out of his room, thinking something was wrong, "Kari, are you alright?"

Kari shook her head and headed for her room, "don't ask."

Tai heard T.K and Davis talking about Kari. "Huh, what are they doing here?" he peeked out the window. "Man, you give a guy your goggles and he thinks he can have your sister too."

After grabbing a snack and searching his closet for something suitable for the dance, T.K began to leave the house.

"T.K, where are you going?" his mom ordered.

"To see Matt," he answered, "I have _nothing_ to wear and the dance is this Friday!"

"Oh honey, it's this Friday," she said with a smile, "not to worry."

"Exactly!" T.K stormed stepped out quickly.

His mom crossed her arms and shook her head, "boys will be boys."

T.K caught Matt right when he came back from his band practice. "Hey, Matt," T.K said, walking in, "you got any clothes you don't want anymore?"

"Huh?" Matt mumbled, closing the door behind him. "You came all the way here just to get some clothes? Are the department stores all empty or something?"

"There's a dance this Friday!" T.K told him, "and I've got nothing nice to wear."

"Isn't it casual?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any _nice_ casual clothes!" he looked at his wardrobe, "man, I need to get new clothes, this shirt, these shorts, this, this stupid Gilligan hat!" he took his hat off and started jumping on it.

"Whoa, T.K!" Matt grabbed him and moved him off his hat. "Since when you were worried about the way you dress?"

"Since Kari became my date!"

"You're going with Kari?" Matt asked, impressed, "way to go! But, you're like her best friend, why would she mind about the way you dress?"

"There's more, Matt. Davis is going with her too!"

"Wait a second you mean," Matt said, trying to take it all into perspective, "you and Davis are both taking Kari to the dance?"

"That's right," T.K said, going through Matt's drawers and closet, "and I want to look better than Davis! I don't want him to think he's better than me!" he stopped as he took a random shirt and looked up, "would you believe he actually calls Kari his girl?"

Matt laughed, "are you jealous T.K?"

"Who me?"

"Come on, you like Kari, don't you?" Matt slugged his younger brother on the shoulder. "You like her, come on, tell your brother the truth! You got a major crush on her, don't you, T.K? You like her, you luuuuuuuve her! You're jealous of Davis!"

T.K blushed, "cut it out, Matt! I don't have a crush on Kari!"

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm not jealous of Davis either. He can't even say my name right!"

"Then I'll tickle you until you confess!" he raised his hands and started tickling the daylights out of him. He fell on his bed.

"Nnnooo, Matt, no tickling, I'm not a little kid anymore!" T.K shouted, trying not to laugh, "TeeeHee, Hahahahaha! No, cut it out! Matt, please! This isn't funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Matt asked while tickling him.

"You're tickling me, silly!" T.K cried, "Matt, Stooooop! I'm going to stop breathing."

"Come on, T.K, confess!" Matt urged. "You like Kari! You have a crush on Kari! You have the hots for Tai's younger sister, you always have! Don't deny it!"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Huh? Louder, I can't hear you!"

"Okay, Okay! I like Kari!" he said a bit louder but not much.

"Come on, T.K, say it like you mean it! You're jealous of Davis and you have a crush on Kari!"

"I have a crush on Kari!" he suddenly confessed, "I liked her since I found out she was the 8th digidestined and I'm so jealous of Davis! Kari's not his girl! She likes me more anyway!"

"There, now was that so hard?" Matt demanded, taking his hands off his brother to let him breath.

"You didn't," gasp, "haveta tickle me!" T.K gasped, sitting up.

Matt sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, "that brought back memories, huh?"

"Yeah."

Matt stood up, "Well, let's see if we can find something to wear on your first date with," he chuckled, "_your girl!_"

T.K's mouth dropped open, "Cut it out, Matt!" he started to chase him around, "quit picking on me! I thought you said you'd stop treating me like a kid! Come on, Matt!"

**********************

"Sis, if you go shopping with me," Davis said to his sister (I don't know her name, but she got Matt's autograph. Isn't it Jane or something?) "then I promise _never_ to call you names again."

"You want me to go shopping with you?" she asked. "What for?"

"There's a dance this Friday and I'm going with the cutest girl in school!"

Her eyes lit up, "really?"

"Yeah, but there's another guy going with her."

"Who?"

"Um, B.J, no, R.T. no, T.K! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, you mean, the brother of that cute rock star!"

"Uh, yeah," he said. 

"Wow, he's cute too!"

"Hey! Sis!"

"Sorry Davis," she said, "so, who's your date?"

"Kari Kamiya!" he cried happily. 

"You mean, the sister of that cute soccer player!" she clasped her hands. "He's the best soccer player in the world!"

"Hey, Sis!" he cried.

"Oh, sorry, Davis," she said. "Okay, let's go to the mall and see what we can find!"

"Great!" he cried.

She went in her room to get her purse, "you really like this girl, don't you, Davis?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he said shyly and turned his head.

She set her purse down and walked to him, "You got the hots for her, you got a big crush on her, don't you?" she raised her hands in a tickle attack.

"Hey, what are you doing…no, hey! Hahahahaha!" he began squirming on the ground, "hey, knock it off…!"

"Confess, Davis! You like her! You looooove her!"

"Of course," he gasped.

"Come on, louder!" she shouted.

"I can't when you're tickling me!" he cried in a whisper.

"Louder, Davis! Let the whole world know it!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KARI KAMIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed with all his voice, which wasn't much since he was being tickled half to death.

"That's it, Davis!" she said, taking her hands off him and helping him up, "now, let's go to the mall and see if we can find an outfit just for you and your _girl!_"

"Alright!" he said with a gasp, "well, that was fun."

Kari sighed as she looked out the window. She sat in the windowsill, "what have I done?" she whispered. She felt Gatomon by her feet. "Have you ever felt like you had to choose between two things, Gatomon?"

"Sure," she said as she jumped in her lap, "I had to choose to either stay on Mytosimon's side or to come to yours!" she purred as she rubbed her head on Kari, "and I'm positive I made the right decision!"

"Thanks, Gatomon."

"Kari, what's wrong?" Tai asked, tapping her door as he walked in.

"I think I made a mistake," she said. "I'm going with T.K _and_ Davis to the dance this Friday. It was the only way to keep them from fighting."

"You made another sacrifice?" Tai mumbled, "Kari, why didn't you tell one of them to ask someone else?"

"I would've." She told him. "T.K asked me first and we told Davis to go with Yolei but then Yolei asked Izzy and Davis had a date so to keep T.K and Davis from fighting over me, I decided to go with both of them."

"Well, who do you like more?" Tai asked, sitting on her chair and propping his arms on the back of the chair.

"T.K," she said, turning her head like she didn't want to say it.

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, Tai! You know who!" she started blushing.

"Come on, who is it?" Tai stood up with that "I'm going to tickle it out of you" look in his eyes.

Gatomon jumped off Kari's lap. "Tai, what's going on?" she asked as she moved to Kari's bed.

"Who is it, Kari! T.K or Davis?" he asked.

"Do I have to say it?" she demanded, "Tai, this is embarrassing!"

"Yes, because I don't know!"

"Sure you do!" she turned her head back around just as Tai began to tickle her. "Tai, wait!" he tickled her so hard that she fell off the windowsill laughing but she wasn't hurt.

"Come on, Kari! Tell your big brother who you like more!"

"Hahahaha! Tai, stop! Hahahaha!"

Gatomon started laughing like she was being tickled.

"It's not funny, Gatomon!"

Gatomon laughed even harder.

"Is it Davis or T.K? Come on, Kari! Who is it?"

"It's T.K!" she gasped

"Who?"

"T.K! T.K! T.K! I like T.K more than Davis! I liked him ever since I met him!"

"Well," he said, taking his hands off her, "I'm glad you confessed. Now you got to shopping so you can look good for your _man_!"

"Tai!" she scowled, "cut it out!"

"Oh, let me rephrase that, your _men!"_

****

End Part 1 What will happen on the night of the dance? Find out in part 2 of Two Guys, One Night!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Two Guys, One Night Part 2

__

I don't own Digimon…so there! But, I would like to work for them or another anime someday!

It was Friday, the day of the dance and exactly five minutes until school was out. But to Davis, it seemed like another hour. "Come on," he said under his breath, eyeing the clock, "I don't have all day!"

"Students, for your homework this weekend…." The teacher began.

All the kids began to groan.

"Homework?" Davis gasped, "today's the dance!"

"You'll have the whole weekend, Davis," T.K told him. He looked at the teacher, "so, what's the assignment?"

"I know you kids are all excited for the dance," he said with a grin, "Me too, so I'll be chaperoning."

The kids groaned again.

"Your assignment is to write a two to three page essay about the dance. How your date looked, what you wore, the songs you liked, didn't like, how fruity the punch was, everything!"

"Uh, can we use pictures?" Kari asked, her hand half-raised.

"Sure Kari," the teacher said with a smile, totally impressed, "a scrapbook, that would be nice! Pictures will be extra credit!"

Kari smiled back and turned to T.K, "I have to put this camera Tai gave to some use! I still have loads of film left!"

T.K leaned forward, "he gave you a camera to replace your whistle, huh?"

Kari giggled, "something like that!"

"Can this be a _group_ project?" T.K and Davis asked the teacher in unison. Then they turned to each other as if to ask, "how'd you know what I was gonna say?"

The teacher shrugged, "I don't see why not. As long as you write your own essay, that's fine."

T.K laughed and crossed his arms and leaned to Davis, "are you expecting Kari to check your spelling for you?"

Davis' mouth dropped open, "Hey!"

The bell rang and the teacher went to his desk, "okay kids, go home, shower, get all decked out up for the dance! I'll see you there!"

"Decked out? But it's casual!" a student cried.

Davis laughed to himself, _I've go the perfect outfit,_ he thought. _Nothing T.A's wearing is going to surpass what I'm wearing! _He gave T.K a wild grin.

__

I don't know what Davis is grinning about, but whatever outfit he's going to wear, it can't be better than mine! T.K thought, grinning back.

Kari grabbed her stuff and started to walk away, forgetting about Davis and T.K. Davis and T.K laughed at each other and then T.K realized Kari left, "Hey, wait for us!"

"Kari, we're supposed to walk you home!" Davis cried as he followed T.K outside.

"Oh, sorry guys!" she stopped and took their arms. "So, you want to work together on the project, huh?"

"Sure!" Davis said, "we'll write our essays and we can make a scrapbook."

"I'll take the pictures," Kari said.

"I can help with glitter and paper," T.K said, "it'll be fun!"

Kari was _actually_ felt cool with having two dates to the dance. Some girls were going by themselves and others stayed home because no one asked them. She was pretty flattered that two guys liked her. She felt lucky. And she liked them back. _Even_ Davis! But she shouldn't get too used to the idea. As much as she liked these guys, she didn't want to go with both of them to the prom!

"So, Kari," T.K started, "what are you wearing?"

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean, the color of your outfit."

"We need to get you a corsage!" Davis said.

"Silly boys!" Kari giggled, "this is a casual back-to-school dance, not the prom!" 

"But don't you want flowers?" Davis asked sadly. "I thought girls liked flowers!"

"I do!" she smiled then shook her head, "Davis, T.K, you don't need to get me anything. Let's just have a fun time, okay?" she stopped at her house and leaned against the door. "Thanks guys, for walking me home every day this week." _I can't believe I'm saying this! Wasn't Monday enough?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey," Davis said, blushing, "we've got to protect you from the digimon emperor. He's a real jerk…he's probably watching us right now!" his eyes went side to side.

"Davis is right, Kari," T.K agreed, _well, at least I can agree with Davis on something!_ He thought, putting his hand out, "Whoever this digimon emperor is, I'm sure he's about as bad and powerful in this world as he is in the digiworld. We've got to keep our eyes open and our digivices ready."

Kari nodded, "yeah, I know." She looked at her watch, "well, I better go and get ready for you guys when you come pick me up." She pointed to her door.

"We'll be here, Kari," T.K started.

"At 7 'o clock, sharp!" Davis finished, pointing his finger at her in a form of a gun.

She opened her door and almost tripped because she was looking at them while going in, "Oh, uh, later!" she closed the door behind her and put her back against it. She let out a long sigh and put her hands on her face, "boy, do I wish Mimi were here! She knew more about boys!"

T.K and Davis kept walking and they talked about the digiworld. Davis, for some reason, started to respect T.K a little more. "How do you know so much about the digiworld?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"I was there, Davis," T.K said with a grin, "I was just a little kid at that time. It was kind of scary at first."

"Really? You were, scared?" Davis bit his lip to keep from laughing. It didn't work and he started howling with laughter.

"Davis, I was seven!" T.K grumbled, "and my parents were just divorced. I had a lot on my mind. And Patamon had trouble digivolving at first. Took him a looooooong time for him to finally digivolve into Angemon." T.K sighed, remembering, "and when he finally did, he went back into a digiegg."

"Must've took a lot out of him," Davis said thoughtfully, "is that why they de-digivolve?"

T.K nodded. "I guess it's a way to keep their power."

They continued to walk in silence and Davis finally said, "how did you meet Kari?"

__

I knew it would come to this sometime, T.K thought and sighed, "while we were in the digiworld, Gennai told us there was a new digidestined that would join our group."

"Who's Gennai?" Davis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's an old man that lives in the Digiworld. He saved our digieggs from Piedmon."

"Piedmon?"

"An evil digmon."

"Oh," Davis mumbled and nodded for T.K to continue.

"So we went back to Earth to search for the 8th child. Took us a while. We didn't even know if the child was a girl or boy." T.K laughed, "Gennai forgot Kari's name!"

"He must be _really_ old!" Davis laughed along.

"And while we were searching for Kari, Myotismon and his henchmen were looking for her too. He put a thick fog all over the place so no one would get in and no one to get out."

"I remember that," Davis said, scratching his chin, "the fog just happened out of no where."

"I was away from everyone else and I heard about what was happening. I decided to go and help my brother and dad and I knew that the 8th child was there somewhere." T.K readjusted his shoulder straps of his backpack, "But we had trouble getting there because of the fog. But I saw Joe and we were able to get across the harbor to our friends with his digimon, Gomamon. He's kind of like our inflatable boat!"

"I got to meet these other digimon," Davis said, "and the other digidestined."

"Well, we ran into MegaSeadramon, another bad digimon. I fell into he water. I almost drowned and the next thing I knew, I was up on top and then Joe started drowning!"

"I hope MegaSeadramon got what he deserved!" Davis snarled, plummeting his fist into his hand.

"Oh, he did! Ikkakumon digivoved to his ultimate level and made sushi out of MegaSeadramon!" T.K laughed, "then we found another digimon, Wizardmon. He found the crest that belonged to Kari."

"Crest?"

T.K put his hand where his crest used to be, "there like special tokens…kinda like digivices that helped our digmon digivolve. They had special names. Mine was the crest of hope and Kari's the crest of light."

"Oh yeah, you mean, like the signs on the digieggs." Davis nodded, "mine had the crest of courage on it."

"That's Tai's crest." T.K confirmed and this his voice grew dim, "But then something bad happened. Kari gave her self up to Myotismon. We had to act quickly before she was destroyed."

"Man, she's got guts!" Davis said, putting his fist on his hip, "was she scared?"

"Hmmm, no, she looked brave to me. I mean," T.K laughed and shrugged, "she _is_ Tai's sister and he had the crest of courage! Then Myotismon almost destroyed her and her digimon when Wizardmon stepped in front of the blast. Gatomon was very upset. She and Wizardmon were best friends."

"That's….that's awful!" Davis gasped. "Poor Kari!"

"She wasn't hurt. Gatomon digivolved and we put an end to that over-grown bat!"

They reached Davis' home first, "well, I'll meet you at Kari's!" Davis said with a wave, "later, T.J!"

"Good, and it's T.K!" he waved back and put his hands in his pockets, "just how hard is it to get two letters right?"

*************************

Kari was petting Gatomon and pondering about the last couple days. _T.K's so sweet and nice and smart and funny and cute._ She thought, _and Davis is so hip and cool and brave and funny and headstrong,_ she daydreamed, holding her head up while she laid on her bed. She sighed and turned to look at her clock, "Oh man," she said, "it's 6:45!" she quickly jumped up, "I got to get ready, they'll be here in 15 minutes!" she hopped in the shower.

"I think Kari's nervous," Gatomon whispered to herself and smiled, "I'm happy for her!"

When Kari got out, she nearly knocked Tai over. "Oh, Sorry Tai!" she cried, holding her robe to her, "T.K and Davis will be here in a few minutes! I'm not ready yet!"

Tai rubbed his head, "since when has Kari been late for something?" he shrugged, "man, girls!"

Kari was looking at herself in the mirror. She turned and wondered about her oufit. She was wearing a casual sundress with yellow sunflowers all over it with a white blouse underneath, "Uh, Gatomon, what do you think?" she turned around and around, "is it me?"

"You look like a sunflowermon," she answered tactfully.

Kari frowned and turned to her closet, "oh, there's got to be something else in here!"

"I didn't mean that sunflowermons are bad!" Gatomon reassured her, "Kari, you look fine!"

"Really?" she looked herself over, "it's the color of T.K's crest…"

"Oh, so it's _T.K_ you like more, huh?" Gatomon said, laughing again.

Kari put her hands on her hips, "Gatomon! I thought you already knew that!"

Gatomon hopped from the bed and put her paw and Kari's knee, "Kari, I'm sure that even in a paper sack, T.K _and_ Davis will think you're beautiful. And if not, I'll still like you!"

"Oh, thanks, Gatomon!" Kari picked her digimon, forgetting that she'll get some cat hair on her dress. Kari heard the doorbell, "Oh, it's them!" she gasped. She started to finish her hair and put on the finishing touches of her lip gloss.

Tai went to the door and opened it to see T.K, wearing a shiny blue suit with a black under shirt, a gold chain, sunglasses and his blond hair slicked with gel, "Hi Tai!" he held a single red rose, "Is Kari ready?"

Tai almost started laughing, "T.K?? Whoa…I thought this dance was casual!"

"Yeah, I know," T.K groaned, "but I went to Matt and he told me to dress…well, sophisticated."

"Sophisticated? T.K, your brother's well, a singer in a rock group!" Tai laughed, "you look like you're going to a nightclub!" Tai looked back outside, "where's Davis? Aren't you both taking Kari to the dance?"

"Well, we didn't come together," T.K said, pulling his sunglasses up on his head.

"I'm ready!" Kari announced, walking into the living room. She took one look at T.K and gasped, "T.K! We're not going to the prom!" she laughed and walked forward to touch his jacket, "but, you do look handsome!"

T.K blushed, "thanks….you look very nice, uh, this is for you!" he handed her the rose.

The doorbell rang and Tai opened it to find Davis, the goggles gone from his head, replaced with sunglasses, a red suit a lot like T.K's and a silver chain and he too held a red rose, "Hey Tai, is Kari ready?" he turned to T.K and screamed.

T.K screamed too and pointed at Davis, "You're wearing my outfit!"

"I'm wearing your outfit? You're wearing my outfit!" (they look like the two brothers from _A Night at the Broxbury!_I love that movie!)

Kari laughed, "actually, T.K's suit is blue and yours is red," she corrected.

"But, but, we look like twins!" Davis and T.K cried in unison. 

"Maybe I should've talked to the drummer in my brother's band instead!"

"My sister tricked me!"

Tai exploded into a laughing attack, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Uh…no I'm not!" 

Kari laughed too and put her rose down on the counter, "Hold on, let me get my camera!"

"Yeah, good idea, Kari!" Tai shouted after her and crossed her arms, "Man…I shoul'v given her a video camera too!"

"Tai, please!" T.K groaned.

Tai walked in between Tai and Davis and put his arms around their shoulders, "listen guys, I can tell by the way you're dressed that you want to make a good impression. It's your first date with my sister. I can see clearly that you like her."

T.K and Davis nodded.

"She's the cutest girl in school!" Davis said.

"And she's so nice," T.K added.

"But, if you get in a fight again and hurt my sister and make her cry," he pulled the guys close, "_I'll hurt you and make you cry!!!"_

T.K and Davis gulped, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Try me guys," Tai said, "Davis, just because I let you have my goggles so you can be the leader in the digiworld, doesn't mean you are the leader of my sister. Act like a gentlemen, okay? and T.K," Tai looked at T.K, _Man, I can't think of anything! _He thought, _I fought with his brother a dozen times and I can't think of anything! Oh, wait, _"T.K, you're a nice kid, but if you start to act like your brother, well, you know what that was like don't you, buddy?"

Davis and T.K looked at each other like, _he's going to kill us!_

"I got it!" Kari announced.

"Uh, here Kari, this rose is for you!" Davis said, giving her the rose.

"Why, thank you Davis!" she said, taking the rose. She put it on the counter next to the one T.K gave her. She took a picture of Davis and T.K and then she asked Tai to take a few pictures of the three of them. Then Tai took the roses so he could put them in some water.

T.K looked back at Tai and then at the clock, "It's almost 7:30, we better get going,"

"Yeah, don't wanna be late," Davis agreed.

"Oh, bummer!" Tai said, putting the vase underneath the faucet.

"I'll be back before curfew, Tai," Kari promised.

"Okay, you have fun," Tai said and the winked and clicked his tongue as he looked Davis and T.K straight in the eyes and pointed to them with his hand in the shape of a gun, "remember what I said guys."

"What he'd tell you?" Kari asked.

"Oh, he um, told us to keep our eyes peeled for the digimon emperor," Davis lied, opening the door.

"Yeah, that's it!" T.K agreed with a nod, "Tai said that he thought he saw him earlier today."

"Don't worry Tai, with T.K and Davis as my dates, what will go wrong?" she asked with a laugh. She slid her arms into theirs and left.

Tai fell into the couch and laughed again. Gatomon came around the corner and jumped onto his chest, "I saw that, Tai!" she said, "I should use you as my scratching post.…but I thought it was so funny!"

Tai stroked Gatomon's fur, "just lookin' out for my little sister!" and then they laughed….and laughed…and laughed some more.

T.K and Davis were complete gentlemen. They both paid for themselves and split the cost for Kari. As they led her in, they all gasped to see the gym, once just basketball hoops and streak marks, it was covered with decorations. Giant pine trees made out of construction paper, beach balls, suns and lots of confetti, a bubble and smoke machine and other decorations.

"Wow!" the three said in unison.

"Hey, Kari!" Yolei cried, dragging Izzy behind her, "you look so cute! Oh, and T.K and Davis…you're twins!"

"Yeah," T.K and Davis grumbled, "thanks."

Izzy sighed. Wearing a white tank top with a blue Hawaiin flannel and sunglasses on his head, he looked like Ace Ventura, the pet detective. He felt odd in casual clothes. He wanted to at least wear a vest or tie, but Yolei and his mom made him dress casual. "Would either of you mind switching clothes?" he pointed to him and T.K and Davis.

"Izzy!" Yolei snapped, swinging her head to him, "you look fine!" she wore a red tee and blue jeans shorts with sandals.. She wore a white Hawaiin necklace around her neck (what are those plastic thingies called anyway?) and Izzy wore a green one. She picked up three random ones from a box and put them around T.K's, Davis' and Kari's neck.

"But, Yolei," Izzy murmured, "I feel so unsophisticated wearing this!"

"Come on Izzy," Yolei pressed, "it's okay!" she grabbed him and took him to the dance floor.

"Wow, is this just a dance, or a luau?" T.K asked, playing with his orange necklace.

Davis laughed, "well, whatever it is, Izzy doesn't like it much!"

It was a fast song, so Kari danced with both her dates at the same time. T.K held her left hand and Davis held her right. Sometimes she would dance in the middle of them and they would swing her. There were more fast songs in a row, but they kept dancing. Finally, the five fast songs in a row stopped and Kari put her hand to her head, "whew! I'm tired…"

"I'll get you some punch, Kari," T.K said.

"No, I'll get it for you!" Davis interjected.

"I asked her first!" T.K snapped at Davis.

"So?"

"So!"

"So!"

"Guys, stop it!" Kari cried, "hey, why don't you just go get yourselves some punch? I can get it later."

"You sure you don't want any?" T.K asked.

She nodded, "taste it for me," she said, "that way I'll know if it tastes good or not!"

T.K shrugged, "makes sense."

"Uh, okay," Davis mumbled, following T.K to the punch bowl.

Kari leaned against the wall and watched Yolei dance with Izzy. Izzy felt so out of place and he kept saying he was a bad dancer, but Yolei kept assuring him he was doing fine. She laughed to herself. "Poor Izzy," she said, shaking her head. 

From the crowd, she saw a boy with bluish-black hair down his chin. He had intense blue eyes. He wore black slacks and a purple silky shirt with a black blazer. Kind of like the same outfit T.K and Davis were wearing. 

"Oh my gosh," Kari mumbled, "It's him, it's that guy! And he's walking right to me!"

He reached behind him and pulled out a rose. He handed it to her and asked, "may I have this dance?"

"I-I-I," she stuttered. She was about to tell him no thanks and she's here with two other dates, but she saw how the other dancers were looking at her. She looked to the punch bowl. T.K and Davis weren't' there. _Where are they?_ She thought.

"Sure she would!" Yolei cried, nudging Kari.

"Yolei?" she gasped, "I'm here with T.K and Davis!"

"Are you crazy?" she whispered, "he's gorgeous! He's smart and he's so mysterious! He might be another digidestined!" she pushed Kari into him. "What are you waiting for? Go for it!"

Kari took the rose and gave him her hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor. He grasped her hand gently while he put his hand on her lower back. She laid hers on his shoulder. She smiled at him and couldn't look away from his eyes. _Why do I have the feeling I've met him somewhere before? _She thought. Everyone stopped dancing to watch Kari dance with Ken (that's his name, right?), the amazing boy genius. Mr. Perfect.

T.K and Davis were in the hall to escape the noise, having another discussion about the digiworld when Cody, wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, ran to them "hey, Kari's dancing with that genius kid!"

"Oh, that's nice, Cody," Davis mumbled, then dropped his cup, "she's _what?!"_

"You've got to be kidding!" T.K cried. 

"I'm serious, guys," Cody said, "look for yourselves!" he pointed into the gym.

"Lemme at 'im," Davis snorted, walking to the gym, "Lemme at 'im! I'll teach him to dance with my girl!"

"_Your girl?"_ T.K grabbed Davis' jacket, "I asked her first, y'know."

"I mean, _our_ girl, _our_ girl!" Davis and T.K stormed into the gym. T.K stopped in his tracks, "wow, Cody was right!"

"See, I told you," Cody said.

"Hey, you," Davis grumbled, putting his hand on Ken's shoulder and spinning him around, "Kari's here with me, er, I mean, _us!"_

"Yeah!" T.K said. "I don't recall this being a quadruple date, do you, Davis?"

"Nope, T.V," Davis said, "not at all!"

Ken smirked, "Hi, fellas. Nice outfits."

"Very funny," Davis groaned.

"Come on you guys," Yolei said, "she was only dancing with him."

"It's okay, Yolei," Kari said. "Two dancing partners is enough for me," she stepped in between Ken and Davis to keep from starting a fight. "Thanks for the dance," she said politely.

"Pleasure was all mine," Ken picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Oh wow!" Yolei gushed.

Kari stood still and silent. She watched Ken walk away. Kari shuddered and put her hands on her arms, rubbing them. She leaned against T.K

"Kari, what's wrong, are you okay?" T.K asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What'd he do to you?" Davis demanded, "I'll teach him to---"

"I'm fine, guys," Kari said, "I just got very cold all of a sudden," she rubbed her arms again, "it was weird. I just got so…so cold." She shudder and exhaled hardly.

T.K took off his jacket and put it around her, "how can you get cold, it's like a hundred degrees in here!"

"I guess you don't want the punch," Davis said, "it has dry ice in it." He put an arm around Kari, "come on, maybe we should take her home."

"Good idea. She looks scared!"

"Guys, I'm fine, really," she said, "just cold."

"Let's go in the hall and sit until you get warm." T.K said, tightening his arm around her.

She nodded, "sure," she wrapped her arms around them and they led her in the hall. They sat next to her, sharing their body heat, but Kari was still shaking.

"Gosh, Kari," Davis took off his own coat and put it on her knees. "You're shaking like a leaf! Are you sure you're just cold?"

"Kari," T.K said in concern, "you look scared about something. What's wrong? Since your dance with Ken, you've been acting like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on now," T.K pressed, "what is it?"

"You can tell us, Kari," Davis told her. He took her hand. It was cold as ice.

"Well," she said, "this is going to sound very strange," she paused, looking at her knees.

"We will listen to whatever you'll have to say," T.K said kindly.

"Go on, spill." Davis encouraged.

Kari sighed and lifted her head, "well, there's not much to tell, but would you believe, that I think I've seen Ken somewhere else?"

"Well, yeah, he's a celebrity," T.K said, "he's been on TV"

"No, what I mean is, I think I met him in _person._"

"Are you sure?" Davis asked. "He's never been here before."

"It must have been somewhere else then," she said, "but I'm certain I've seen him before. There's something about him, I don't know what, but it's like I know him. And…" she paused for a while and talked again, her voice shaking, "I'm sure he knows me too."

****

End Part 2. Turns out his was longer than I planned! There will be a conclusion, don't worry!


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Two Guys, 1 Night: Part 3

__

I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. So there!

Davis laughed, "Uh, Kari, I think you need some water or something."

"I'm serious, Davis," she said. "I've seen Ken before and I know he's seen me."

"Look," T.K said, "Let's not talk about this now, okay? Can we just dance?"

Kari nodded, "Sure. Sorry to bother you with such nonsense." Kari took his hand and he pulled her up. She gave them their jackets back.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, what about me?" Davis asked.

"You'll get your turn," Kari said.

"Well, okay, I'm next!" Davis told them and went to get more punch. While refilling his punch, a girl came to ask him for a dance. Flattered, he said "Thanks, but I'm here with Kari Kamiya."

"She's dancing with T.K Taikaishi." She said.

He nodded, "we _both_ are."

The girl frowned and walked away.

Davis shrugged, _no girl can resist the D Man! _he thought to himself, _but I only have eyes for my Kari!_

"Kari, loosen up," T.K said, rubbing her back, "you're so tense."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "can't seem to get my mind off of it. It's so…freaky…"

T.K sighed, "listen, if you see him again, just tell me and I'll handle it."

"You will?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Absolutely. Now loosen up! It's supposed to be a party."

Kari blushed.

"Now give me a smile!"

Kari's lips curved up pathetically.

"Oh, you can do better than _that!_" he told her. 

She took a breath and smiled a true smile.

"That's my girl!" he kissed her cheek.

Davis almost dropped his punch, "Hey," he murmured, "I never agreed to _this!_" then he told himself to get a grip, _remember Davis, he's with her too._

The song ended and Davis walked up. "OK, T.H, it's my turn!"

"How hard is it to say T.K?" T.K demanded, stepping away from Kari.

Davis put his arm around Kari and took her hand, "I'll get it right one of these days, T.J."

"Davis, listen," Kari said, "I wanna thank you for being there when I was dancing to Ken. I should've said no, but Yolei made me do it."

"Now that I think about it Kari," Davis said, rubbing his cheek, "he _does_ look familiar. And there's something about him that bothers me. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"A lot of people do, Davis," Kari said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, that's true," Davis admitted, then patted his chest, "but I want ya to know, if you need me, just give me a call, okay?" 

"Thanks Davis," she looked down and blushed, "that means a lot." When she raised her head, she broke into laughter.

"What? Do I have a moustache from the punch?" Davis asked, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover it. His eyebrows lifted in self consciousness.

"No, look!" she pointed behind him.

Davis peered behind him to see their teacher dancing with the school nurse. He too started laughing, "we're gonna get an A on this assignment!" he motioned to Kari to give him her camera and he quickly took the picture while the two faculty weren't looking. "Or, maybe we'll fail miserably!"

"Either way," she said, "it's still funny!"

For the remainder of the night, Kari took turns dancing with T.K and Davis. They were on their best behavior and then they left when the dance was over. For the last song and dance, so she didn't have to make a decision and make someone mad, she danced with Davis for the first half of the song and T.K for the last half. (Come on people, we all know how important the last dance is, don't we?)

"Have a good night!" the DJ said into the microphone. "Welcome back to school!"

They went outside to walk Kari home. A chill hung in the air and T.K put his jacket around Kari's shoulders. Arm and arm, they talked about their evening and the project.

"Should we meet at my house for the assignment tomorrow?" Kari suggested.

"Works for me," T.K said.

"I'm in," Davis agreed.

"It's settled then," she said with a smile. She shivered and stopped, "how can it feel like fall and school has only started?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

"Good question," T.K said. As he exhaled, he saw his breath.

"Come on, let's get going," Davis urged.

Watching the trio leave, Ken looked down them on the roof of a building, his arms crossed and his lips curled into an evil smile. "One way or the other," he muttered, "I'll stop you. In this world or the Digiworld, I'll stop you." He laughed so only he would hear, "oh yes, then no one will be able to stop me!"

"Thanks, guys," she said as she took her arms down and stood in front of her door, "I had fun."

"My pleasure," they said in unison and then looked at each other.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"I'll be here," they said in unison and this time glared as they looked at each other. "Stop saying what I'm saying!" they demanded at the same time.

Kari laughed and walked forward to peck both of their cheeks. "Good night guys," she said and then waved as she went inside.

Blushing as they put a hand on the kiss mark, they both sighed, "Goodnight, Kari."

Kari fell on the couch and she saw her roses in a face. She smiled and went to smell them.

"Did you have fun, Kari?" Tai asked.

"A blast." She said.

"So, did they give you a kiss goodnight?" he asked with a grin.

Kari blushed, "well….yeah…."

"I knew it! They have crushes on you!"

"Tai, quit it!" she turned around. "Enough about me, let's talk about you and Sora!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked dumbly. "Me and Sora? Kari, what was in the punch?"

"I didn't have any," she said, "so tell me the truth, Tai? How to do you feel about Sora? You love her, don't you? Huh, am I right?"

"Kari, give it a rest," he told her. 

Using his own medicine, Kari walked up and started tickling her older brother, "Fess up, Tai! I know you like her! I saw how you were looking at her! I heard about the time she was captured and Dataman and you cried!"

"Hey! I was _concerned_, okay?" he said, "if one digidestined was lost then we would be unable to save the digiworld!"

"Oldest trick in the book!" she told him. "You've liked her since day one! And when she quit the soccer team, you were soooo upset you couldn't be with your _girlfriend _anymore!"

Tai gasped, "She was a good soccer player, that's all!"

"I wasn't talking about her soccer skills!" she started tickling him harder, "come on, Tai! You love Sora, you loooooooooveeeee her!

"Where's Meeko?" Tai looked aroudn for their cat. "Hey, Meeko, help me!"

Meeko raised his head and put back down.

"Stupid cat, hey Gatomon!" he tried to push Kari's hand away.

"What? Oh, hahahahhaha!" Gatomon fell down and started laughing.

"All right, I confess!" he managed to stand up, "I have a major crush on Sora!" he put his hands on his hips, "there, are you happy!? I think she's the cutest girl in school!"

"That's all I wanted to know," she smiled and picked up Gatomon, "well, I'm bushed, goodnight!"

Tai moaned, "man, the things you'd do for your little sister these days!"

****************

T.K stopped at Matt's band practice before going home. After they were practicing a song, T.K came up, clapping, "bravo, bravo!" he crossed his arms, "hey, need a back up singer?" he asked.

Matt chuckled, "what are you doing here, T.K? Mom's going to be mad at you!"

"I wanted to come here first. Got a minute?"

"Sure," he put his guitar in a case and walked to him. "What's up? How'd it go with the dance?" then he started thinking something went wrong, "don't tell me you lost Kari to Davis!"

"No, it went fine," T.K blushed.

"Fine? That's all, just fine?" he poked him.

"Okay, it was awesome!" T.K backed away to prevent from being tickled to death. "The best night of my life!"

"Did you give Kari a good night kiss?"

T.K started to turn around, "maybe coming here was a mistake."

"Sorry," Matt said, "Hey, want to hear us play another song? We don't get to spend a lot of time together, you know."

T.K turned back around, "actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that bro?"

T.K reached in his pocket, "I found these in your room." He pulled out lots of papers, "So, you really miss your _pink lady_ do you?"

"T.K!" he grabbed for them, "what are you doing with those?"

T.K reached back to prevent him from taking them, he looked at them again, "oh, I thought these were just love letters, but their songs!"

"Really?" their drummer said, "hey, Matt, let's have a look!"

"Yeah," their bass player agreed, "we could use another number!"

Matt snatched the papers, "T.K, I can't believe you'd do something like this!"

T.K smiled and put his hands on his hips, "surprise, surprise!" then he started tickling him, "alright, I confessed my feelings about Kari, it's your turn!"

Their drummer hit the cymbals as if T.K just told a joke. "Yeah, go for it, T.K!" the rest of the band came forward and started laughing.

"T.K!! I'm going to tell Mom and Dad!"

"And you still call _me_ little? Come on, Matt, you love Mimi, admit it!"

"Hey, who's Mimi?" their bass player asked.

"I'm not sayin' nuthin'!" Matt snapped, shaking to get up to his feet.

"Hey, T.K, need a little help?" the whole band came to T.K and Matt and held him down and help tickle the daylights out of Matt. 

"You guys!!!" Matt gasped, "cut it out! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Give up?"

"Nooooo! Never! Oh, stop, that tickles!"

"Come on Matt, I want to know who this Mimi chick is!" the bass player urged.

"Yeah, if you really don't like her, then can I have her number?" the drummer asked.

"You stay away from Mimi! She's mine!"

They immediately stopped, "well, I guess that's all I have to know then!"

"You tricked me!" Matt cried.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," T.K said, "there's an assignment I have to work on tomorrow." He waved to the other band members, "see ya guys!"

"Bye T.K!" the players said.

The bass player picked up the songs. "Hey, this is pretty good, Matt! Let's get started on it right now!"

Matt blushed, groaned and put his hand on his head, "I should've listed to Dad…."

*********

When Davis returned home, his sister was painting her toenails, "hey, you're back!"

"Hi Jun," he said with a smile. He sat next to her and she leaned over to smell his clothes. "Uh, Jun, what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, I can smell her perfume!" she laughed. "So, how'd it go? Did you impress Kari?"

He nodded, "I acted like a gentlemen, like you said."

Jun raised her eyebrows as if to say, _the truth, Davis._

"Okay, I tried anyway."

"Well, it was only your first date." She said, putting more red polish on her toenails. "It'll get better."

"How do you know so much?" he asked and then sighed, "Oh, you've got a thing for T.A's brother, don't you?"

"Who? T.A?"

"Whatever his name is," Davis mumbled, "his brother, the rock star, you like him don't you?"

"Come on Davis," she said, putting the brush back in the bottle and cleaning it off, "you know I think all guys are cute."

"Yeah, but you _really, really, really, _him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Davis started tickling her.

"Davis! You're gonna get polish on the carpet!"

"Come on Jun, you can't fool me! You've always had a thing for rock stars!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't promise to badmouth me anymore!"

"I'm not badmouthing you," he said, tickling her feet, "I'm _ticklin_g you!"

"That's just as bad!"

"Tell me the truth, Jun! I can keep a secret!"

"NO you can't!"

He started tickling her stomach, "come on Jun, you like him! You loooooooove him!"

"Okay, okay! I think he's hot! He's the cutest rock star I've ever seen!"

"Well, that's all I wanted to know," he stood up and walked away, "goodnight, Jun!"

*************************

T.K, Davis and Kari spent two hours on the project. Pasting pictures to paper and writing their essays. After they were done, they set it on her bed and looked at it for observation.

"Well, what do you think?" Kari asked.

"I'll give it an A!" Davis said.

"It's the best!" T.K agreed. "We'll get the best score!"

**************************

On Monday morning they handed in their assignments. T.K, Davis, and Kari handed it together and Kari said, "could you grade it now?"

The teacher moaned and picked up a red pen. "Sure," he looked on the cover. They had their names written on the cover page with "The Back to School Dance" written on the front with little drawings of music notes. In the lower corner, he put +10. Then he turned the page and read Kari's essay. He put an A on it and T.K looked at her and said "Way to go!" He gave T.K's essay and A and even Davis' essay and A. Then he turned the next page to see all the pictures and his eyes widened when he saw the picture of himself dancing with the school nurse. He looked up as if to say, _I should give you an F!_ but instead, wrote underneath the picture, "Very Funny". And went back to the cover page to put the final grade: C+.

T.K, Kari and Davis grinned at each other.

"Next time," he said, handing them the assignment. "I might not be so nice!"

__

The End! For sure this time! J


End file.
